Aphmau x Zane
by unstoppable624
Summary: (I do not own any of these characters) This is Zane and Aphmau's possible love story oh who am i kidding it is so if you want me to continue it please like Favorite and if you have any suggestions let me know in the comments, Thank you BYE!
1. Chapter 1

Aphmau x Zane

AN: This is by Unstoppable's sister, and this is for all thoses Aphmau shippers. I got my Insparation from /5eZ4o6Sl4kc

It was a cold day, it was snowing, christmas was almost here. Everyone was excited... well almost everyone, Zane wasn't very excited.

UGH! Zane groaned after watching people get invited to Christmas stuff, he thought he heard his name called, but then who he thought called his name started chasing something.

Elsewhere...

Celestiea! it's just a cat! I was going to invite Zane to join us Christmas Day! Aphmau yelled. Celestiea whinned. Oh I forgive you, aphmau said in a babieish voice. Now I need to go watch season 3 of My little horseies again! My favorite is pinkie cake!

later that night...

S-santa? I-Is that you? Aphmau asked looking at the figure in the white and red coat.

uh-uh-uh y-yes it's me -uh Santa... Zane said in a deep and somewhat jolly voice. W-What are you doing with our tree? Aphmau asked confused. W-well uh th-there's a light on this tree that won't uh light. Zane said. Well if there is a broken light I have an extra that we could-

UGH! JUST GO TO BED! Zane yelled loosing his character.

Wha? Z-Zane?! Aphmau yelled in shock. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. yes... Zane said wearily. Why are you doing this? she asked confused. Zane Yelled WELL IF I CAN'T HAVE CHRISTMAS... NOONE CAN! Noone invites me to anything, and the only presents I get are from my parents, and the other present from you is a joke! he said. what? I invited you to my party i sent an invatation through the mail, and that wasn't a joke... and to prove it h-here. Aphmau blushes as she gives it to him. huh? Zane says when he looks at the picture. I had a friend draw it... Oh and you're invited to join us Christmas day if you'd like. Aphmau said.

I-I would like that alot th-thanks..

The next day at the party, Aphmau and Zane end up under the mistltoe. Y-you would n-never- HUH?! You- Zane stampered. Now could you please give everyone their stuff back? Aphmau asked. F-Fine, b-but only because there stuff is horrible anyway.. (that's not why) Zane says and then whispers. What? Aphmau asked. NOTHING! Zane Replied blushing.

What is happening, to Zane and why did aphmau kiss him on the cheek?


	2. Chapter 2

Aphmau x Zane

AN: last time I got some bad coments because it was practicly the same as the video I got insperation from so this time i'll do an original and I am still very new at this and i'm sorry if they are horrible. If the spelling is bad and the grammer is bad I'm sorry.

Hmmm... Kawaii~chan says to her self. Kawaii~chan wants a job, but what job should Kawaii~chan get? Kawaii~chan could ask Kaytlan~sama, but Kawaii~chan is scared that Kaytlan~sama will yell at her. KAWAII~CHAN! Kaytlan yells. Uh oh what did Kawaii~chan do to make Kaytlan~sama mad?Kawaii~chan asks her self. Y-Yes, Kaytlan~sama? What on earth is this?! Kaytlan asks pointing to a Aphmau x Zane shrine. Kawaii~chan sits in silince trying to figure out how to respond.

Meanwhile...

Ugh... why can't I get her out of my head. Zane asks himself while blushing. All I can tink about is... he says thinking about what happened at the party. Out of all the people that could've been under the misltoe with her at that time it was me, i'm not complaining i'm just... confused. Zane says talking to his horse Pinkie Cake. He lays down that night to sleep and he dreams of Aphmau.

Back at the girls' house.

Well? Kaytlan says impaciently. Well I uh... Kawaii~chan stammpers as she struggles to find the right words to say. I SHIP APHMAU X ZANE! Kawaii~chan bursts out then imedietly covers her mouth. Kaytlan sits silently somewhat shocked but also not shocked because she saw what happened at the party.

The next day...

Aphmau yawns then stares at the window in the direction of Zane's house. Whoa, why am I staring in the direction of his house? She asks questioning herself then hears the doorbell ring. She answers the door. It's Zane. she blushes cause she is still in her PJs. Uhh... Zane says blushing seeing her in her nights gown. Uhh... I uh... hehe he laughs nervously. Aphmau stares blankly at him but is still blushing. Bye. Zanes says while running back to his house. What was that all about? Aphmau wanders then she shuts the door.

At Zane's House...

I couldn't ask her while she was dressed like that... I just couldn't ask her...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Aphmau x Zane

An: Some of you said i'm doing good so, here's chapter 3!

At Zane's...

There is no possible way she will say yes... I-Is there? Zane asked. I don't know baby brother, but i don't like talking about this after all you know that- Garroth started but got interupted. Yes,yes I know. Zane said sadly. But ever since the party i've been so... confused. Zane said. Well it's up to you, bye. Garroth said.

At Garroth's house...

Grr... Garoth said. What's the matter... what did Zane do? Asked Laurance. H-he wants to ask Aphmau out. Garroth said. Laurnce said nothing then Dante walked in. Whoa you act like someone wants to ask Aphmau out. what's wrong? Dante asks. Well you are right... But not who you'd expect... Zane. Said Laurance. Dante's mouth dropped. Travis walks in, and looks around at everyone and asks. Wait who wants to ask Aphmau out? Garroth answers. Z-Zane... Called it! Shouts Travis. What do you mean "called it"? Asked Dante. Well after the party and the mistletoe, he'd been acting weird around Aphmau. replyed Travis. Everyone was silent.

Aphmau's...

She sighs and gets dressed. What did Zane want? She questioned. There is no way it was to ask me on a date, even if that was so, i'd have to say no because I don't want to hurt Garroth's or Laurance's feelings. Aphmau you need to come down here... like right now Yells Kaytlen. Uh-Oh what did Kawaii~chan do this time? Aphmau asks herself before going downstairs. What is i- WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRENE IS THIS?! Aphmau yelled. Well y-you see Kawaii~Chan saw what Aphmau~Senpai did to Zane~kun, Kawaii~chan started shipping it... Kawaii~chan said sadly. Kaytlen, I'm officaly banning anyone who does not live in this house from this basement. Aphmau said blushing. Got it. Kaytlen replyed.

Zane's house...

S-so uh Aphmau w-would y-you l-like to g-go on a d-d-date w-with m-me? NO! that won't work! Zane said. Hey, Beautiful would you like to go on a- Yeah i'm not saying that. Zane said. Okay last try. Hey, Uh A-Aphmau would you like to go on a d-date with me? YES! That's what i'll say! Zane said celebrating. Now let's go. he said.

At Aphmau's door...

*Ding Dong* Hmm? who could that be. Aphmau asked. Be right back girls. Aphmau said. Ok! The girls replyed. Aphmau answers the door. Ye- Z-Zane? Y-You're back. Aphmau said. Yes, and I was woundering if y-you would maybe *gulp* wanna go on a d-date? Zane asks nervously. Zane I... Aphmau starts.

What will Aphmau say will she say yes... Or will she say no?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Aphmau x Zane

I was woundering if y-you would maybe *gulp* wanna go on a d-date. Zane asked. Zane I... Aphmau starts but stops. Zane sits there quietly, beging to feel emmbarrsed for asking. Uh.. Y-you kn-know what n-never mind s-sorry I asked. Zane said walking away. Aphmau watches him go. Then Dante, Travis, Laurance, and Garroth, go over to Aphmau's and ask... So what did you say? The asked. I-I said "Zane I..." She replyed. And? the boys asked. That was it. Aphmau replyed. So you didn't answer? The boys asked. No. I did not. Aphmau said. Poor Zane, Aphmau why didn't you answer? Garroth asked. I-I didn't a-answer b-because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but when acctualy did I thought about saying yes but before I could offcialy answer- She said then was interrupted by the boys. YOU WERE THINKING OF SAYING!? Aphmau what's- uh Aphmau? Kaytlan said running upstairs Kawaii~chan not far behind her. *Gasp* Did Laurance~kun ask Aphmau~senpai out? Kawaii~chan getting sligtly mad. NO! Laurance yelled hiding behind Dante. Neither did I , Garroth, Or Travis (suprisingly). Dante said. What? Travis asked. Nothing Travis. Dante replyed. Kawaii~chan, someone did ask me out though... it was- Aphmau started. A-Aaron~kun!? she yelled getting even more mad. No, Kawai~chan. Aphmau said. Oh, then who? Kawaii~chan asked. It was...Z-Zane. Aphmau said. WHAT?! Kaytlan, and Kawaii~chan yelled. But,... I-I didn't answer. Aphmau continued. Why, Aphmau~Senpai? Kawaii~chan asked. Because I was gonna say no,... but then thought about (saying yes). Aphmau said while trailing off. Huh? Said the girls. I THOUGHT ABOUT SAYING YES! Aphmau yells then covers her mouth and apologizes. There was silence.

At Zane's House...

He was lying on his bed, in tears. Why do I care so much S-She's just a girl... Yes, The only girl person who n-nice to me besides my family... and Garroth's friends but i'm positive they're doing for Garroth. Zane said still in tears. *ding Dong* SNAP! okay uhhhhhhhhhhhh good I don't look like i've been crying. Zane says then answers the door. G-Garroth?!... Zane says. Then continues. What? Have you come to gloat that she basicly said "no." Zane says trying not to break into tears. Acctualy, no, I came to tell the reason she didn't answer. Garroth said. Zane nodds his head and listens to Garroth tell him why she didn't answer. Aphmau said she started to think about saying yes. That's why she didn't answer. Garroth explained. Now I'm only doing this cause I can see you really really lik her- Garroth started. Like her? Like Her? LIKE HER!? Zane yelled. IT'S SO FAR PAST LIKING HER! I'VE NEVER EVER- Zane stopped mid-sentence relizing his brother's eyes were wide. ( Loved someone as much as I love her... besides mom). Zane said to himself before saying to Garroth. You You L-Love her? Garroth Asked. Yes, Please please don't tell anyone, that will tell Aphmau. And I'm sorry, but it's just- Zane said. It's okay, she kissed you and you, well...fell in love. Garroth said. Zane looks at Garroth, with a suprised face. B-B-But how will... You and Laurance feel if she... DOES say... yes If I ask her later? Zane asked. Well, I would learn to live with, I think Laurance will too He's kinda started likeing someone else. Garroth said. Who? Zane asked I can't tell you Man's honor. Garroth said. They laugh. But what about Travis? Zane asked. Well, Travis has started to have a crush on Kaytlan. Garroth said. And you? Who do like now? Hmm? Zane asked. Well- Garroth started. Kawaii~chan!? Zane exclaimed. Garroth blushes. H-hey, leave me alone it's not m-my fault okay... she's...really pretty and cute. Garroth said. Awww! Zane said playfully. HEY! Garroth said, blushing. Anyway bye! Garroth said.

Aphmau's House...

I-I don't know what to do... should I say yes? Aphamu asked Kaytlan~Chan and Kaytlan. I think Aphmau~senpai should say yes, Kawaii~chan is sure Laurance~kun and Garroth~senpai will be fine. Kawaii~chan said. Yeah I'm sure they- Wait did you just say "Garroth~senpai."? Kaytlan asked. Aphmau looks at Kawaii~chan. W-What ma-makes you think that *nervous laugh*. Kawaii~chan starts blushing. *gasp* Do you like Garroth, Kawaii~chan? Aphmau asks. Okay, yes, but I do not think Garroth~senpai likes Kawaii~chan back... Kawaii~chan says sadly. Anyway, I'm 99% positive Laurance will be fine with you dating Zane, because I hear there is another girl he really like. I don't know her name though. Kaytlan said. But what about- Aphmau starts. HEY! Travis, Is not yours! Stay away from him! Kaytlan yells the covers her mouth her face turing red. Awww! Kawaii~chan and Aphmau say. Does Kaytlan~sama have a crush on Travis~kun? Kawaii~chan asks. N-no. Y-yes. M-maybe. I-I don't know. *squeal* Is what Kawaii~chan and Aphmau do to hear that.

Zane's...

Okay are you all sure I can ask her? Zane asks nervously. I'm positive. Said Laurance obviously spaceing off. Yes. Garroth says. Indeed. Travis says thinking of Kaytlan. Dante? Zane asks. I'm cool with it I have my eye on another girl.(Nicole) Dante whispers under his breath. Okay... *gulp* I'll text you how it goes AFTER I talk to her after you guys get the other girls out of the house... But before I go... Laurance what's the name of the girl? Zane asks. Laurance blushes. H-Her name i-is Kilea. (Ki {Long "i"}-LEE-a). Laurance says. That's a really pretty name. What does it mean? Zane asked. Well, she told me that when her parents gave it to her people told her it meant "beautiful"... Just like she is... anyway, she looked it up and the website she found it one said it meant "boomarang". To be honest I like the first one better. Laurance said. Well, good luck Zane. Said Laurance. Thanks, Laurance. Zane said Let's go! Zane continued.

Aphmau's door...

*ding dong* Girls let's go see who it is. Aphmau says. Aphmau answers the door, then blushes to see Zane, there. K-Kawaii~chan do...do you wanna go f-for a walk. Garroth asks. Garroth~Sen- I mean Garroth~kun wants to walk with Kawaii~chan. Kawaii~chan says. Y-yes... i-is that okay? Garroth asks. Yes! Kawaii~chan says. They leave. Kaytlan would you- Travis starts but gets interupted. Fine! Kaytlan says pretending to sound relucdant. They. Leave. W-Would you like to come i-in? Aphmau asks. Y-yes. Zane says. There was silence. *at same time* Aphmau- Zane-. They both laugh nervously. Zane... Aphmau starts... Zane I- She starts but gets interuppted by something...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Aphmau x Zane

 **AN: Any dates or times in any of my Fanfics, may not nececsaraly be when the next one comes out.**

Zane I- Aphmau starts but is interupted by something.

(In Zane's head) What am I doing! I-I don't usually just go kissing girls on the lips, even if I do like them... Then again I don't like her I-I L-Lo-Love her. Uh... How long have we been siting like this let me just... (he opens his eyes) Sh-She has her eyes closed... I... 30 seconds?! Well, that's new. She-She's blushing... Aphmau... I love you, but I don't have the courage to tell you right now. (In Aphmau's head) Well, I-I didn't expect this.. Then again I didn't expect for Zane to ask me out...But for someone who is anti-Scoical He's not that bad at kissing. (They Break apart both blushing).

S-So Aphmau would you- Zane starts but gets interupted. Yes! Aphmaus says. He smiles and in return she hugs him. Garroth and Travis walk in. Well, either it went well or it went horrible. Travis said sarcasticly. Zane blushes. Whoa, it must have gone really well, look at my baby brother! Garroth said. Sh-Shut up! Zane said blushing. Th-thanks for walking with Kawaii~chan Garroth~kun. Kawaii~Chan said. You're welcome Kawaii~chan. Garroth replyed blushing. Travis... Kaytlan said. Travis braced himself for getting punched. Thank you a great time. Kaytlan says hugging him quickly then going upstaris gestering for Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan to meet her later. Travis stands there shocked and blushing. Well, Zane we should go, Bye Aphmau! Garroth says. Bye... Aphmau says. The boys leave, she goes upstairs to see what Kaytlan and Kawaii~chan want.

At Zane's House...

So... How's it go? Garroth asked all the boys leaning forward to hear an answer. Zane starts blushing. Then says. I-it went well... Zane said us more detail! Laurance and Dante say. Well,uh she starts talking she says " Zane I-" But before she could finish... Zane says but stops. What? They ask. I-I (kissed her) What'd you say? they asked I Kissed her...o-on the lips... Zane says. their jaws dropped. You're kidding, Right? They ask. N-no, and if you don't believe me ask Aphmau. Zane replyed. I will, Garroth said. He texts Aphmau asking. " Did Zane really kiss you... on the lips?" She responded. "...Y-yes he did..." He showed the boys. Their jwas dropped again. Wow, when I liked her I didn't even have the courage to do that! Laurance said. Zane blushed... Oh, and she did say yes to the date. Zane said. Good Job Zane! They all yell.

Aphmau's house...

So? what happened? Kaytlan wondered. Well, I-I said yes. Aphmau said. Aphmau~senpai, are you hiding something? Kawaii~chan asks. N-No! Wh-What makes you say that! Aphmau says and laughs nervously while blushing. *gasp* Aphmau! What, What? Kaytlan Asks. Well,You see- *Buzz Buzz* Hold on It's from Garroth. (On Phone) "Did Zane really kiss you...On the lips?" Garroth asked over text message. "...Y-yes he did..." Aphmau responed. Anyway, Aphmau continued. I started to say "Zane I-" But he interrupted me- Aphmau starts but gets interrupted. How rude of Zane~kun! Kawaii~chan says. No no no, Kawaii~chan he interrupted me by...K-Kissing me. Their jaws dropped. A-Aphmau~Senpai's first kiss was with Z-Zane~kun?! Kawaii~chan exclaimed. Y-Yes. Aphmau replies blushing. YAY! The girls say. Now, Kaytlan... How was Travis, and what was the hug for? Aphmau asked. Kaytlan Blushes. N-No reason... Kaytlan says. Yeah, sure. Aphmau says. I-It was! Kaytlan says defensevly.

Zane's House

So Garroth... did you have fun walking with Kawaii~chan? Zane asked. Y-Yes. Garroth asked blushing. On, the walk, on the Flower Path... I-I grabbed her a pink rose and put it behind her ear... then she kissed me on the cheek. Garroth said blushing. Travis? Zane said. Uh, y-you know t-the usual. Travis said blushing. What was the hug for? Garroth asked? Wait, Kaytlan hugged Travis... THIS Travis, the one she ALWAYS punches if he vevn gets close to her, Travis? Dante asked. Y-Yes. Travis said blushing. Dude, you do relize that she likes you right? Laurance says. Not nesccesarily- Travis starts. When has she ever hugged you voulintarily? Or EVER by that matter? Dante asked. Good point. Travis says. Garroth, Kawaii~chan likes you too. Laurance says. I-I'm thinking so too cause when I asked her to walk with me she said this. " Garroth~Sen- I-I mean Garroth~Kun wants to walk with Kawaii~chan?" Garroth said blushing yet smiling. She almost called you "Garroth~Senpai."! Dante said.

Kaytlan's room...

*sigh* Grrr... Geez I get I like him but why can't I get him out of my head i-it's just a-a crush- unless it's not a crush and I ACCTUALY like him like him! I need to figure this out.

Kawaii~chan's room...

Oh, Garroth~Senpai... Do you like Kawaii~chan? Or Do you like Kawaii~chan not not? she says Picking peddals off a flower. She does this to all of the peddlas and says. Garroth~Senpai likes Kawaii~Chan not. she says, then starts crying.

Aphmau's room...

(In Head) ...Zane...(She touches her mouth and closes her eyes.) Zane... M-My first kiss. Worth it... totaly worth it... I can't wait till friday March 4th 7:00...


	6. Chapter 6

Aphmau x Zane

An: Any resturants or store mentioned in my fanfics I Do Not Own.

At Aphmau's house...

(In Aphmau's head) EEE! It's March 4th! Wait.., Oh no it's 6:30! I only have 30 mins left!? I gotta get ready! Okay Umm... Let's see, it's my first date with Zane, where will he take me? Will it be fancy or not? OH! Okay let's do this semi-fancy lavender lacy dress. Um... My makeup? Uh Natural looking. Hair? Um... Braid with bow at the end. Perfect. It's 6:59, Let's say bye to the girls.

Zane's house.

Okay, okay, It's 6:30. Guys, i don't know if i can do this. Zane says. Zane, You're gonna do fine, you've already kissed her. What could go wrong? Garroth said. Everything! Zane yells. I'm sorry I-I'm just so nervous. Calm down. Laurance said. Here, Zane you should give her this- Dante starts but his sentence is finished by Travis. Purple rose. Th-Thanks guys. Zane said. okay it's, 6:55, Go pick her up then tell us how it went! We're inviting the other girls over for a "Game night"! see ya! Laurance said. Zane leaves. So Laurance do we get to meet Kilea Today? The boys ask. Uhh... Y-yes. Laurance says blushing. Please please don't do anything embarassing.

Laurance says. We'll try. They reply.

At Aphmau's door...

*Ding dong* She answers the door. (In Zane's head) Wow, sh-she looks like an angel in purple. Hey, stupid! Say something! (out loud) Y-you look amazing. Zane finaly said blushing. Th-Thank you Zane, and you look handsome. Aphmau says. Th-Thank you. Oh! here. He hands her the rose. Oh! Thank you! She says. Sh-Shall we go? Zane asks nervously. Yes. She replys. they head to Olive Garden. *gasp* We're going to Olive Garden? Aphmau said. Y-Yes Cause I know it's your favorite. Zane replys. Thank You! She says exsitedly.

At Garroth's House...

Okay let's make sure everyone is here. Kawaii~Chan, Check, Me,check, Travis,Kaytlan, check, Laurance, Kilea, Check, Dante, and Nicole check. okay, we're all here. So what game should we play? Garroth asked. We Could play... Spin the bottle! All but Kilea suggest. uh...Kilea? Laurance asked. Are you okay? Y-Yeah, it's just I-I don't know any of these people and I'm not comfterble playing that game... Kilea replys. that's okay, we can play a different gam k? Laurance said. H-How about Truth o-or dare? Kilea suggests nervously. Sure! They all agree. ( In Kilea's Head) Phew! Okay, Laurance Truth Or DARE? Travis asked. let's see, Truth. Laurance said. Okay, How much do you like Kilea On a Scale from 1-10? Travis asked misceviously. I can't answer that. Laurance said. Kilea starts to feel sad. Why Not? Travis asked confused and feeling sorry for Kilea. Becasue On a scale from 1-10? She's OFF THE CHARTS! Laurance replyed putting his arm around her. She blushes. Aww! The All say. Kaytlan, Truth Or Dare? Laurance asked. Dare Kaytlan says. I dare You to kiss Travis... On... The... Lips. Laurance says misceviously. Kaytlan and Travis blush.

Back at on the date...

So, are you enjoying t-tonight? Zane asked as Aphmau finishes her salad. Yes. Aphmau replys after finishing her last bite. OH! I have something for you Zane says Handing her a purple box. It's the flower bracelet you gave me when you took me to prom when no one else would go with me. Aphmau said about to cry happily. Thank you she says hugging him. No problem. Zane said blushing and hugging her back.

Back at Garroth's...

I dare You to kiss Travis on the Lips... Laurance says again. Wha? You don't exspect me to- I-I Can't I-I uh. Kaytlan says Blushing and struggaling to find words. You have to Kaytlan~Sama it's the rules. Kawaii~Chan says. *sigh* Okay. Kaytlan leans in and closes her eyes. Travis looks at her. ( in his head) I-I... (out loud) STOP! Travis yells. Kaytlan opens her eye confused. I-I can't do this, I-I gotta go. Travis says then leaves. Kaytlan gets up and runs after him. Travis? What's The matter with you?! You would usualy die for that! Kaytlan yells. I-I know, it's just I don't want you doing something when you don't want to do it. Travis says. Kaytlan turns him around until he's facing her. Travis. Kaytlan says, Kisses him on the lips then walks away.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Aphmau x Zane

Kaytlan...Travis says. Yes? She replies while turning around. Wh-what was that for? I-I don't deserve that. Travis said. I know. Kaytlan said. Th-Then why? He asked. Travis, it was because I WANTED too. She said. Travis' jaw dropped hearing this. Y-you WANTED to kiss me?! Travis asked suprised. Yeah. Kaytlan said going and grabing his hand. Now, shall we go back to Garroth's house? She said. S-Sure. Travis said blushing.

On the date...

Shall we go? Zane asked. Sure! Aphmau replied. Zane told aphmau to close her eyes and she did. Then Zane told her to stay in the car... Saying he'd be right back with something. She said okay her eyes still shut. Zane locked the car.

At Garroth's...

Look what you did Laurance! You made 2 of our most exciting party guests leave! Now how is this- Dante yelled but then stops and looks at the door smirking.. Kaytlan and Travis walk in holding hands Travis clearly blushing. OHH! YAY! NEW SHIP! Let's see what should Kawaii~Chan call this ohhhh I know! #TRAVLYAN~SENPAI! Kawaii~chan said. Kaytlan blushed. Can we please get back to Truth or Dare? Kaytlan said. Yes! But we can't move on until you do your dare Kaytlan. Laurance said smirking. Okay. She said. Kaytlan went up to Travis after sitting back in their spots and kissed him on the lips. Everyone's jaws dropped. Kawaii~Chan... Kaytlan said looking around the room then stopping on someone. Truth or dare? She contined. Dare! Kawaii~Chan says. Hmm... I dare you to kiss-

Back on the date...

Zane's inside and he orders the ice cream, His: The cone is shaped and colored like Pinkie Cake. Aphmau's: As her new Favorite Flarity shaped and colored like. And both flavors are cupcakes. Straberry cupcakes with bits of Strawberry cake batter in it. Okay, That'll be $13.99 fro the personlan shaped and colored cones. He heads out to the car.

At Garroth's...

Kawaii~Chan I dare you to kiss Laurance... on the lips. Kaytlan did this to see how much she really liked Laurance. Wha? You want me to Kiss Laurance~Kun!? she said. Yes. Kaytlan said. Mmmmmmm... FINE! But only ONLY because Kaytlan~Sama dared Kawaii~Chan too! Kawaii~Chan wnet and kissed Laurance on the lips. What None of them noiticed was that Kilea, Grabed her stuff and left... Crying.

On the date...

Zane gets back to the car and says open your eyes. Aph- APHMAU! WHERE DID SHE GO! TH-The glass it's broken... What's this? A Note? " He DWEEB! We've got your girlfriend. If you want her back bring $100.00, or she DIES. Here's our location. 746 My Street in the basement. Come and get her."

" P.S Zane it's Aphmau they let me write something, listen DON'T come I'm not worth $100.00 Don't-" Aphmau?

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Aphmau x Zane

Aphmau?! No, no no no no no no no no no no no! Aphmau, why did I leave you alone! Gah! I'm such an idiot! I'm gonna need help. Zane takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

Garroth's Place...

Kawaii~Chan breaks the kiss after 1.5 seconds. Hey, guys? Where'd Kilea go? Laurance asked. I-I think she left Laurance. Dante said, looking at Laurance then glaring at Kaytlan. What? It's not my fault She left- Oh... Kaytlan said Now look at what you did! They all start yelling at Kaytlan Until... *ring ring* GUYS STOP! THE PHONE IS RINGING!. Garroth gets up leaves the room and answers the phone. (Garroths side of the call) What!? Please tell me you are joking! Oh no! Okay, okay, okay, Zane calm down we are on our way! What's wrong? Laurance asked scared. ...Aphmau's...Been Kidnapped. Garroth said. Whelp! Games nights over where are we headed? Dante said. 746 MyStreet. Garroth replied. Okay, Let's go! Laurance said.

(Zane's Side of the phone call) Garroth! Aphmau's been...kidnaped! I'm not joking she's not in the car! What am I going to do I ruined our first date Garroth-sorry. Meet me at 764 MyStreet.

At 764 MyStreet, Zane is there last because he had to get the money...

In the basement. Zane told them. They all go down stairs, they find Aphmau in a chair tied, severly beaten, and cut. Blood, running down her cheek, and arms. Aphmau! Zane yells. Zane Don't-! But it was too late he'd already been punched. A shadowy figure walks out with two shorter one behind the figure. Nice too see you brother been awhile! The figure says walking out of the shadows. GENE! Dante said. How ya doin'! Gene said smirking. Zenix and Sasha walk out smirking as well. What do you want! And why were you going to kill Aphmau? Zane said getting up. Kill her? Gene and his gang bust up laughing. What's so funny? Zane asked. We we were never going to kill her! I was going to KISS her, you must've read the letter after all you only have one eye. Gene says then busts up laughing again. Gene walks up to Aphmau as she wakes up. Zane! she says werily. Gene slaps her. Zane tries to go forward but Garroth and Laurance restrain him. Gene puts his hand under Aphmau's chin. Aphmau looks at Zane and as Gene places his lips on hers She lets a tear run down her face. Zane loses his temper and breaks free punching, hitting, kicking, and yelling at Gene. YOU WILL NEVER EVER TOUCH APHMAU AGAIN OR SO IRENE HELP US ALL! NO ONE NO ONE HURTS APHMAU UNDER MY WATCH OKAY! I LOVER MORE THAN PINKIE CAKE! SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! Zane yells. Y-you love me? Aphmau asks. Yes. Zane replies. he unties her and looks at Gene. F-Fine i'll never bother you again. Gene says, clearly beaten. Good. Dante says. Let's go. Kaytlan says holding Travis' hand.

They get back to Garroth's house...

Zane lays her gently on the bed. Are you okay? Zane asked. Kilea then rused in when Laurance texted her the news. APHMAU! Kilea yells. She runs up to Aphmau then puts her hand over Aphmau's chest and closes her eyes. Golden yellow with sky blue, and Jade glowing colours start swirrling around Kilea and Aphmau Zane notices the wounds closing up his eyes widening in shock. K-Kilea? H-How did you do that? Dante asked. Well,... you see... I'm a "Healer", my powers come from my mom's side because she's a whitch, my dad is a shadownight so when he gets mad he gose all. "GRRR!" and so do I but I have better control since I'm only half Shadow Night. they just stare at her in shock. Aphamau wakes up. Thanks Kilea. Boy am I glade you're half whitch! Aphmau said smiling. Ever one but Aphmau and Laurance didn't know this information untill today. Aphmau how long ave you known? Dante asked. Hmm? Oh a month. Aphmau replied. Laurance? Travis asked. Six months. Laurance replied. Wow, I now have a new respect for whitches. Travis says. But does anyone else get the feeling that Gene wil _STILL_ try to bother us? Dante asked. I do. Zane says angry.

Withe Gene...

What are we gonna do we're not just gonna GIVE UP are we? Sasha asked. OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S A DUMB QUESTION! Zenix yelled. Hey at least I didn't- STOP! Gene said as Sasha was about to retaliate. No, we are not just gonna give up, now we move on to plan B. Gene said smirking. Which is? Zenix asked. Gene gives an evil chuckle. You'll see. You'll see, it well. Gene say.


	9. Chapter 9

Aphmau x Zane

 **AN: What ever happens in this chapter please do not leave hate comments, just because of what happens. And no this doesn't mean I have anything against this character. sorry if this is short, I hope you like. Now read on, and enjoy!**

At Garroth's...

So, you are called "The Healer" From where you live? Dante asked. Yeah, pretty much. Kilea replied. So, can you... Zane starts and trails off. Can I what? Kilea asks. Die? Zane finaly finishes. Kilea sits there silently. Well, technically yes. But it is very rare. Usually the only way "Cross Breeds" like me can die are by old age cause usually there is a perk, to being a "Cross Breed" Like, me where It is difficult for me to get injured there are ways though. Kilea explains. yeah, and being a shadowknight is something Kilea and I have in common. Laurance says smiling at Kilea.

With Gene...

Interesting... isn't it "Plan B" Gene says looking at a figure in a corner. Yeah. they have a so called _"Healer"._ The figure replies. I wounder... Gene says smirking. _This_ is Plan B? Sasha says ponting at the figure. "Plan B." Gene says. On it. "Plan B" replies and gets up and holds a Sword to her throght. O-ok... y-yo-you've made your point... please don't hurt me. Sasha says fearfully. Back off. Gene says. "Plan B" Sits back down. Now let's deal with this.

Garroth's

Okay, so what's the plan cause we all know Gene _NEVER_ gives up _this_ easily. Dante says. Okay, I'll go at 10:30 P.M tonight. Then at 10:35 P.M you'll all join me. Kilea says. Okay. Let's go. Zane says.

10:30...

Kilea goes out. Gene! Gene comes out of nowhere swinging at her but Kilea dodges. Darn it! Gene exclaims. then from behind her... *Shing* gah! Kilea yells. Laurance pokes his head out. But makes sure no one sees him. His eyes widen seeing Kilea on the floor gripping her stomach. laurance rushes out and is stabbed to. Everyone stands up.W-why are you gah! Doing th-this? Kilea asked the figure. "Plan B" Come on out. Gene says. The figure walks out and is silent, Kilea and Laurance reconizes him. Are you ready to get revenge on Zane for stealing _your_ girl...Aaron? Oh, you have no idea how much I want to kill Zane. Aarons says adn laughs evilly. Good, But that will have to wait. Gene says to Aaron. They leave Aaron smiles then kicks Kilea in her wound. Kilea! Laurance says. crawling to her. K-Kilea yo-you've got to heal yourself. Hurry. Laurance yells. Laurance, I heal myself there won't be anytime to heal you.. Kilea replies. I don't care just do it and hea yourself! Laurance, I'll be fien. What do you mean? Kilea? Kilea reaches her hand over Laurances wound. Kilea don't! Don't do it! Kilea NO! He was healed and the last words he heard her say were. Laurance, good news you're no longer a shadowknight, bad news... I can't...save...you...anymore...Laurance...I...Lo- Don't say it don't say it! laurance itnterrup Kilea. I...Love...You. Then Kilea's eyes close.


	10. Chapter 10

Aphmau x Zane

 **AN: Sorry Aaromau shippers. I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST AARON OR THE AAROMAU SHIPPERS. this is just for the purpose of this serise plz don't leave hate comments. Sorry if this is short. BTW, if there are siblings in here that may not be in the original My Street serise it's because I made them up.**

Out in the open...

Laurance is sitting there, silent and in tears. The others rush out. Wh-what happend?! Aphmau asked. ... She...She... Laurance said trying to talk. She what Laurance. Travis asked. She...Sacrifised herself...To...To save me. Laurance finaly said. Wh-what are you saying Laurance? Kaytlan asked. Kilea... She... She's gone. Laurance replied. She was wrong... she didn't cure my shadowknight,...she just game me more control. Laurance said tuning into one and back. So, who did this? Zane asked. ...Aaron...Aaron killed her, and is wrking with Gene to kill Zane for "Taking _His_ Girl" Laurance stated. wait...Aaron thought _I_ was _HIS_ girl? Pshh not in a million years, esspecially after this! Aphmua said. Laurance~Kun... We have to go. Kawaii~Chan told Laurance. Okay... Laurance replied. Before they left Laurance kissed Kilea, then they burried her. Goodbye...Kilea. Laurance said under his breath.

With Gene...

Did I really have to kill her? Aaron asked Gene. If you want Aphmau back... Yes, you did. But we can go see her later- Zenix started. Aaron, if you want after all they buried her where she died. Sasha finished. Grrr! Do you always have to do that Sasha! Zenix yelled! Of course I do brother! Cause if I didn't your face wouldn't make you look more like a dork! Sasha said. Grrr... Why did you have to be born 20 seconds before me. Zenix whispered. Hmm? Sasha asked. Nothing! Zenix yelled. Enough! Gene said. We still have work to do. Let's go. Gene continued.

At Garroth's...

Everyone sits there silently until... So! How long have you and Travis been a thing? Aphmau asked breaking the silence. No response. They continue in silence. *Sigh* I wish there was something we coild do for Laurance~Kun. They all look at the corner where Laurance is sitting facing the wall. (in Laurance's head) _Why, did you do that Kilea! You left me with no chance of responding to what you said. Your words continue to repeat in my hed "I Love You." "I Love You." Over and over again I hear you say that and...I wish I could've told you...I'm sorry. I understand why you left that night, but a dare's a dare. I wish I could told you that, and...Tell what you told me... But I can't and that tears me up inside. I-I wish-_ Laurance~Kun. Kawaii~Chan says. Sorry for interrupting, but... Aphmau~Senpai wants to talk to you, so does Kaytlan~sama, and Travis~Kun. Kawaii~Chan continues. I-I don't wanna talk right now... Please leave me alone. Laurance asked. Okay Laurance~Kun but if you wanna talk we're right over here. K? Kawaii~Chan said. Thanks. Laurance said.

With Gene...

Okay so let's see...

-Kill the "healer" (Revive The healer and make her evil then get rid of Aaron)

-Get revenge

Okay. Let's go! Gene said. they arive at Kilea's grave. They dig her up. So, why did we need to dig her up? Aaron asked. For this. Sasha, Zenix. Gene said. On it! They say. Kilea's body floats up and glows, her eyes open. Good job Sasha. Gene said. Zenix! Gene yells. K! Zenix replies. Then Kilea's eyes glow red. Welcome to the Shadowknights, Kilea. Gene says.


	11. Chapter 11

Aphmau x Zane

 **A/N: Bold untill I say is Kilea's demonic like voice.**

Welcome to the ShadowNights...Kilea. Gene said smirking at the 'Demon' he created. **Glad to be here Master. What's my first goal?** Kilea answered and asked. Your first goal is to... get rid of Aaron. Gene said looking at Aaron. Wh-what?! Aaron said scared. **Yes, master.** She said turning to Aaron. Kilea pulls out a red Blood Demonic sword and Charged after Aaron.

With Laurance...

(in Laurance's head) _Something's not right..._ ( out side head) Guys... somethings doesn't feel right... like there's been an evil Presents summoned... somewhere. But, the presents feels framiliar. Laurance explaines. Aphmau~Senpai what's Laurance~Kun talking about?talking about? Kawaii~Chan asks. I don't know but since he's a shadow night he can sense when there is something up with evil presentses. Like, if someone spawns a demon, or something he will know but just not who or where. Aphmau explained. Aph? Can we go check kilea's grave? cause the presents is awfully familiar and I fear that... someone tampered with her or _IT._ Laurance said. Why did you call her an _IT_? Aphmau asked. Becasue if Kilea was tampered with... then she'd be the presence I feel. laurance explained. Kawaii~Chan will get the others! kawaii~Chan stated running to get the others. then they headed out.

With Gene...

 **Master, He's been taken care of.** she said pointing to a tree with a hook. (Dead by Daylight refrense if you didn't catch that) **what next, Master?** Kilea aksed. Good Job. now next you- Gene started, but Kilea interrupted. **Master, we must go someone is comming.** Kilea said. First we must cover the hole. Sasha stated. **Yes, ma'am.** Kilea said lifting the dirt and mud putting back in the hole as if never touched. Come. Gene said, and they left.

With Laurance...

Okay. Zane said. We're here now what? He continued. Guys, Kawaii~Chan sees something over in the tree. Kawaii~Chan says pointing to the tree. They walk closer. Lucinda could give us some light please. Aphmau asked. Yeah. Lucinda said casting a light spell. they gasped looking at Aaron's dead and hangging body. Laurance looked Closer. There was a note. Aph? Laurance said, pointing at the signiture. it was Aaron's. He read the note outloud. it said 'Dear, Aphmau I'm sorry about Kilea. if you get this its because Kilea, killed me. No, she's not dead Gene raised her from the dead and made her a demon. And then when he was done with me you see what he had her do. listen, you have less than 12 hours to get to her turn her back to normal... or she will be a Demon working for gene for ever, or he's done with her. Hurry. you dead and, corrupt friend ex-friend, Aaron'. Laurance finished. That's why the presence was familiar, it was Kilea! Okay, Aaron has been dead for... 30 mins which means we have aproxamitly...11 hours and 25 mins left to get to her. Laurance said. Wait... I think there's more. Aphmau flipped over the note. It wasn't Aaron it was Kilea's handwriting. ' **You're next Luarance...** ' Lurance was about to lose it. he then remebered. *Flashback* Laurance,... goodbye. *End of flashback* Kilea never said, 'I love you' HE said it in his head and repeated it of what he remembered of her voice sounded like. Then someone or _THING_ comes out and says. **You're next Laurance...Now run** He turned toward the voice, and just froze. **You don't want to run? Fine by me that will make even easeier to kill you...What did you exsect me to see you and not become a demon anymore? HA! That only happens in, books, movies, TV shows, and Fanfictions but Laurance... This is** _ **Real**_ **life... so i'll give you. One. More. Chance. To. Run!** Laurance then starts running, but trips scraping his knee when he tried to get up, Kilea pinned him down. **That was fun! Now say goodbye!** Kilea said pulling out her Demonic Sword. Laurance closed his eyes, and waited. but started singing, 'Today My Life Begins' By Bruno Mars. **What? What are you doing?! Singing won't get you anywhere! Stop! You're making killing you less fun! Curse you amzing singing voice!** Kilea yelled. But despite the fact that he would die, he sang for her. **Wh-why do you think singing will get you anywhere?!** Then Laurance started singing 'Miss You' By Roomie (RoomieOfficial). **This...This won't...it...Grr..** She said, and raised her sword.


End file.
